Meant To Be
by Angelscribe
Summary: COMPLETE "She wasn’t even surprised. Some things were just meant to be and not least of them this." They say everything happens for a reason ... They're right.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Joss Whedon – I'm just borrowing them and not making a cent.

**Notes: **It's been ages since I wrote any fanfiction for either **Buffy** or **Angel**, so I thought I'd write a one-parter to get back into the way of things. This is set at the end of **You're Welcome **and therefore contains spoilers, though I'm sure everyone will have seen them by now. The show and its characters are so missed and I think it's safe to say that even Doyle is included in that, in spite of his early departure – that's a tribute to Glenn who's missed even more.

**MEANT TO BE**

"That you need to get."

A sorrowing ghost of a smile touched her lips at that and finally there it was, all laid out before her in exquisite clarity and she knew. She got it – all of it. And that was how she knew this was it. No one should understand all the intricate workings of life whilst still a part of it, but her time was drawing to a close and she had been gifted with the … the what?

This was not a vision, though whether the Powers That Be were responsible was another matter. It was not seeing what the future held, but rather the reverse – it had been there to see all along, but only now were her eyes opened to the past. Everything that had happened, from Sunnydale to Los Angeles, and in particular, all the things she had questioned – now she could make sense of it.

Destiny. Pure and simple.

Of course, that was not to negate the hurt, the terrible things they had gone through. It merely told her that none of it had been in vain. Everything that had happened … it had happened for a reason – there was purpose in it. In her. So often had she felt out of her depth, but here she was and she had made a difference.

But her time was over – she had served her purpose and in quitting the scene would continue to do so. This too was meant to be.

But knowing … Knowing didn't make it easier.

They had been through so much and now she wouldn't see it to the end with them. She would have liked that. There was a foreboding feeling that it wouldn't end well, but she knew her friends – her family. They would go down fighting and she longed to know she would be by their side. By Angel's side.

That, however, was not what was written for her. She had played her part …

"Oh…" she said softly, even unsure herself what words would come to her lips at a time like this. There were so many things left unsaid, feelings so mixed up and emotional she could never do them justice with mere words … She just knew it couldn't be goodbye – how could a goodbye possibly cut it? "… and you're welcome."

That would have to do – it was time.

As Angel reached for the phone, she turned and headed for the door. She slowed, feeling his eyes still on her, but she couldn't turn around. She knew what was to come, but she couldn't bear to witness it.

"Hello?" Angel's voice, still not quite as strong as usual – obviously thrown by her news that she was leaving. If only he knew the whole story … And he would. They all would.

She was outside the door, out of sight if not mind, but she could still hear him …

"Yes, I know. She's … But that's impossible – she's standing right …"

But she was gone.

She had closed her eyes, as if that way she could shut this all out, but that was not to be. The office did fade around her, a white light filling her mind, but she could still hear that voice. She could hear the tears that welled up and threatened to choke the usually stoic vampire and if she could have, she would have wept with him. But no tears came.

"When did she die? … Did she, umm … she never did wake up? … I see."

No. He thought he did, but she knew different. He couldn't see, not yet – but he would. His time was yet to come, but come it would and sooner than he would think.

"Thank you."

Wrong again. He was not the one who should be saying that – thanks didn't come into it. She had done all she could, what she was meant to do and she would do it all again in a heartbeat. She had made sacrifices, suffered loss and pain and darkness … But she only had to look at what she had gained for it all to be worthwhile. She had him to thank for that – her angel. She was only sorry it was over … And it was.

The white light intensified, her ears filled with a rushing that drowned out all else and then she was finished. She was complete. She was …

"Princess?"

She wasn't even surprised. Some things were just meant to be and not least of them this.

"I 'eard ya were on yer way – thought ya might like a familiar face …"

That softly lilting Irish voice, hesitant even now as if unsure of her reaction. To this place? To him? How could he have doubts, in this of all places? Didn't he know …?

"Doyle …"

She opened her eyes and, even though the sight was not unexpected, her heart still leapt. Tousled black hair, piercing blue eyes, battered leather jacket … She had to laugh – some things never change. Least of all that infectious smile now tugging at his lips.

"I … I'm glad it's you." she said simply.

There was so much more she had imagined she would say to him if she ever got the chance, but it all just dwindled into insignificance now – they had all the time in the world after all.

"Long time, no see, Cordy." he said easily, holding out his arms.

She smiled, the tears that she didn't get to shed in the sorrow of parting, now welling up in emotional reunion as she stepped into his embrace. Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close as gentle lips finally found hers.

"Never thought I'd get to do that again." he grinned softly as he pulled back to look at her, smoothing a hand over her hair.

"I missed you …" she whispered, taking a moment just to … be. With him. "God, Doyle, I missed you. So … what happens now?"

"We don't gotta worry 'bout that, Princess. We fought the good fight and now, that's it – we're done."

It was out of their hands – life would go on without them and whatever would be, would be. They could rest knowing that whatever happened, someone somewhere had deigned it. Meant it to be.

**THE END**


End file.
